One Event Can Change It All
by thglover
Summary: Prim didn't die, she wasn't in the Capitol on that day, she was made to stay in District 13 by President Coin's orders. How will this change Katniss' feelings towards the President, and how will this affect her future with Gale?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a very short first chapter, it's more an introduction than anything else, and I should be posting the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. This is my first fanfic so any reviews/advice would be welcomed **

I scan the medics urgently, searching or the tell tale blonde heads of my mother and sister, breathing out stale air when I realise they're not there.  
And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.  
Another wave of blood splatters the snow and I flinch. But in that instant I know what I have to do. There is no other way. I think back to the last of Boggs' orders. _Do what you came to do._  
I. Kill. Snow. For what he did to me, for what he did to Peeta and Johanna and for what he did to those thousands of innocent tributes. So many deaths. I forge forwards, the deaths of the medics and the children in the forefront of my mind. I slink past the Peacekeepers, who are either lying on the ground, dead, injured or otherwise, or trying to help those dead, injured or otherwise. I push thoughts of assisting them to the back of my mind - nothing can help them now. It's more important that I get to him.  
I push the door open gently, expecting more Peacekeepers or some sort of guard, yet all I'm greeted by is the familiar stench of blood and sickly-sweet roses. Subconsciously, my arm reaches to my bow, for security I guess. But then I think back to why I'm doing this, who I'm doing this for; the fallen of Squad Four-Five-One - Boggs, Mitchell, Leeg 2, Messalla, Jackson, Leeg 1, Finnick, Castor maybe even Cressida, Pollux, Gale and Peeta could be added to that list, I don't know. But they died for this mission, the mission I made up. But now I'm determined to go through with it, to avenge the deaths of those I cared about: Rue, Finnick, Boggs, Mags, Squad 451 and the thousands of other people who died for the rebels' cause.  
'This is for them.' I mutter under my breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter's a bit longer, but it's still kind of introducing the story, the next chapter should be more exciting as I think I'll be doing Katniss' meeting with Coin next chapter and possibly confrontations with Gale/Peeta. Reviews pleaseeeeee!**

As I walk through the halls, I expect to be confronted; by Peacekeepers, maids, even Snow himself.  
And that's when it hit me. I stopped dead, breathing as lightly as I could. _Snow doesn't know about the bombs._ He couldn't have. Why would he render most of his defence lines defenceless themselves? Knowing that he would then be open to attack? He wouldn't do it. I sigh. But it was a Capitol hovercraft? I shake my head. Now isn't the time to be concerned with the past. I've got to concentrate on what I'm about to do.  
I trawl the mansion, searching for any signs for life, constantly on guard. Then I freeze as I hear the murderous cackle coming from a door on my right. Silently, I arm my bow with a regular arrow, the sharpest in the sheath. I shove open the door, pull back my bow...and see thousands of dead tributes faces staring back at me.  
The room is huge, and 3 of the 4 walls are covered with framed photos of dead tributes. The fourth is half full and I see Rue's smiling face looking straight into my eyes. Then I see him, stood by a clinical white cabinet, a small pile of framed photos next to him. I notice with a shudder that the images are of Mags, Finnick, Me and Peeta. He is still cackling to himself. I wonder how he can be so guilt-free after all the children he's led to their deaths. Then again, he has a room with all their photos on the walls; something is not right with this man.  
'Katniss,' he hisses, finally noticing my presence. 'You're here, at last.' He chuckles.  
'Surprised that you're missing the party.' I commented.  
'Pah. Your petty rebellion will never work. Besides, I as to add to my Room of Fame.' This man surely must be demented.  
'That petty rebellion is about to jump up and slap you in the face if you're not careful. Your bubble is about to burst, old man.'  
'I wouldn't be so sure of that, Katniss, dear.' he hisses. 'Me and the President have an arrangement.'  
'You don't know what you're talking about!' I'm yelling now. 'You're going to pay for what you've done!'  
'But what have I done, Katniss,' he purrs. 'I'm sure your best friend could tell you about it!'  
I snap at that, and pull my bow back, aiming it at his head.  
'You're lying.' I stated, arrow poised.  
'You're right,' he replied. 'The boy knows nothing. But I have had talks with Coin. Ahh but you know that, surely.'  
'I know Coin hates me, I know you want me dead. Anyone can work thy much out.' I lower my bow, wanting to know what he's hiding before I take his life.  
'You can kill me if you want, Katniss, but my legacy will carry on. I have my followers.'  
'In case you haven't noticed, there's a full scale rebellion happening in Panem right now.'  
He looks shocked. I don't understand. What has happened to the evil, calculating man who sent all those tributes to their deaths, the man who threatened my family. It's as if he's lost his mind.  
I sigh. I've lost too many people to this war, and it's because of him that it even started.  
'This is for Rue,' I whisper as I pull back my bow and release the arrow into his temple.  
He collapses to the floor and beckons to me, murmuring something inaudible. I walk to his side hesitantly and hear him say;  
'Do what Boggs said, Katniss, she wants you dead and won't think twice about using him.'  
He exhales and is then still. I thought that if I killed him, the Games would be over. But it seems as though they've just begun...

I'm back in District 13 before I know it. Cressida and Peeta stayed hidden in the Capitol, so they got out alive. Once the Peacekeepers learnt of Snow's demise, they deserted those of Snow's followers that were left and Gale was released. Pollux was killed in the cross-fire between the rebels and Peacekeepers. I went to his funeral, even though I barely knew him; he had been invaluable in the underground tunnels.  
I've been back in District 13 for 2 weeks now. Coin's left me alone thus far as I've been 'recovering' and she's been busy cleaning up after the war and being the President of New Panem. But I can't avoid her forever, I know that.

I've been avoiding Peeta and Gale, too. I had some thinking to do. Ever since I overheard them talking in Tigris' basement I've been trying to 'choose' between them. I can't. What Snow said before he died has been floating around my head too. I can't kill Peeta. I love him...I think...


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I'd do Katniss' meeting with Coin this chapter, but I got too into her conversation with Gale so it'll be next chapter **** Thank you EStrunk, HopeNeverDies and iluvdinos for the reviews!**

I wake up one morning with Buttercup lying next to me (the stupid thing has now decided to like me) and Gale sat in the chair across the room, watching me with gentle eyes.

'Morning, sleeping beauty,' he smiles.  
I inwardly cringe, this decision is getting harder by the second.

'Morning,' I attempt a half-hearted grin.  
We spend a few moments in a peaceful, comfortable silence until I break it.  
'I'm sorry,' I say, almost inaudibly.

'What for?' he asks, seemingly oblivious.

'For not shooting you, when they captured you.' I mumble, wondering why I even brought this up.

'Well, if you had, I wouldn't be here now!' he grins. 'But I shouldn't've asked that of you anyway.'

'I guess,' I murmur, wondering if I really would have been able to shoot Gale.

'Have you been avoiding me?' he says, asking me the exact question I'd been avoiding since he appeared by the side of my bed.

'I've had some thinking to do,' I mutter, trying my best to stay vague.

'About me and Peeta,' he comments.

'And other stuff,' I reply. 'Can we get out of here? I need some air.'

We're still living underground in 13 and I hate it more than ever. I also can't get over my slight paranoia of people listening to my conversations.

'Sure, I'll meet you just outside the woods?' Gale understands me immediately, that's what I love about him. Uh...love...

'Yeah,' I smile in agreement, forgetting those thoughts as soon as they had appeared.

Gale shoots me one last grin then leaves me to get dressed.

I have a quick shower, throw on the nearest set of clothes and run outside, breathing in gulps of fresh air, ecstatic to be outside again. I spot Gale and walk over to him, my mood considerably improved due to the change of environment. We walk deep into the woods and stop as we come to a clearing, sitting on a pair of tree stumps that rest by a small stream.

'So in guessing there's something you wanted to talk to me about,' Gale says cautiously. 'That's why we're here, right?'

'Yes,' I say, and suddenly the words just come flooding out of my mouth and I tell gale everything: what Boggs said before he died, my conversation with Snow and his dying words that have been circulating my brain since the moment he said them. Gale sits silently, seemingly deep in thought, until several minutes after I've finished speaking. I don't push him for a response, I just sit and listen to the sounds of the forest.

'Do you think Coin's gonna use Peeta to get rid of you?' Gale asks, pointing out the exact thing I've been asking myself for the last two weeks.

'I don't know,' I reply honestly. 'The tracker jacker venom has done half her job by making him think I'm a mutt. One click of her fingers and she can reverse the treatment and he'll go back to wanting to kill me.'

'You have to speak to Coin,' Gale says, stunning me into silence. 'If you want to make any sense of this, then you need to see what she tells us about Snow.'

'Well, would you come with me?' I ask timidly. 'I don't think I could face her alone, she might kill me there and then.' I force a laugh.

'Of course,' Gale says, deadly serious. 'But first I want to speak to Peeta.'

Peeta's POV.  
Katniss has been avoiding me, I know she has. But I don't want to pressure her, so I'm waiting for her to come to me. It's hard, but I know it's what I have to do. Gale was right; she will choose whichever one of us she thinks she can't live without. I just hope that's me, because without Katniss, I have nothing...

'Penny for them?' Gale asks (Gale!), as he sits down opposite me.

My confused look tells him that I have no idea what he means so he carries on:

'I'm gonna cut straight to it,' he says, staring me straight in the eye - I can tell this is serious. 'Are you a danger to Katniss?'

I baulk. That was not the question I expected.

'I don't know,' I answer honestly. 'The venom isn't totally gone, so I could try and kill her, unintentionally, at any time. Anything could trigger it.

'Okay, thanks. Bye,' he grunts and walks off, leaving me stunned and confused as to what just happened.

Katniss' POV.  
The day after my trip to the woods with Gale, I decide it's time to stop burying my head in the sand. So after breakfast, when my schedule is stamped on my arm I am shocked when I see where I'm supposed to be at 7:30am:  
Command.  
That means only one thing; she's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up, I've just had a busy weekend as it was my birthday on Friday! Hope you like it and review please! **

**Thank you EStrunk, HopeNeverDies and iluvdinos for the reviews! If anyone else has been reading, please review to let me know what you think! Any advice would be wonderful!**

I search for Gale, but he is nowhere to be found and it's already 7:20am - I don't want to be late for Coin.

I guess I'll just have to face her on my own.

As I'm walking towards Command, I see my mother and Prim walking towards the canteen.

'Where are you-?' Prim begins.  
'Command,' I state, interrupting Prim as I point to my schedule. 'I'll catch up with you later.' I give them both a quick hug, rushing towards Command, almost on borrowed time.

***

As I walk into Command, I realise that I'm not the only one there, not by a long way. In fact there's about ten people here, sat around a large table: Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie, Enobaria, Coin, her new 'right hand man' Smith, Plutarch, Fulvia and Gale. I guess I've found Gale, then.

'Sit down Katniss,' says Coin, emotionless.

I sit in the one spare seat between Annie and Haymitch, glad that I'm not near Gale or Peeta.  
Coin begins and all fall silent:

'I've asked you here to settle a debate. As you know, Snow was executed by Soldier Everdeen and in the previous weeks, hundreds of his accomplices in the oppression of Panem have been tried and now await their own deaths. However, the suffering in the districts has been so extreme that these measures appear insufficient to the victims. In fact, many are calling for a complete annihilation of those who held Capitol citizenry. However, in the interest of maintaining a sustainable population, we cannot afford this.'

I glance around the room and see that everyone is looking with emotionless eyes at Coin. Except Annie, who seems to be in a world of her own, probably thinking about Finnick. On an impulse I reach out and slip my hand into hers, giving it a squeeze as Coin carries on.

'So, an alternative has been placed on the table. Since my colleagues and I can come to no consensus, it has been agreed that we will let the victors decide. Due to the mental instability of some of the victors, Soldiers Hawthorne and Smith will also have a vote each. No one may abstain and a majority of five approves the plan.'

We wait with baited breath to hear what the 'plan' is. I look to Annie and Peeta. Between the three of us we must be the reason Gale and Smith have votes.

'What has been proposed is that instead of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power.'

All seven of the victors turn to her in shock.

'What?' shout Johanna and Peeta in unison.

'We hold another Hunger games using Capitol children,' replies Coin.

'I vote yes,' mumbles Smith. Well, that was expected, I think to myself, imagining the look on Coin's face if Smith had said no.

'No way,' says Peeta, through gritted teeth, and I can see that he's struggling to control his anger at the prospect of another games.

'Yes,' states Johanna calmly. 'Let them have a taste of their own medicine.'

'I say yes, too,' Enobaria speaks for the first time, and I see that no one reacts to their choice. They're all either still reeling from Johanna's vote of they're just not surprised by how Enobaria votes. I'm a bit of both.

'This is why we rebelled!' shouts Gale, shocking us by speaking. 'To stop these games! I vote no, there's been enough deaths.'

3-2 so far I think. Only two more people need to say yes and the Games happen.

'Annie?' asks Peeta, who now seems to have overcome his anger and is just desperate to stop these games from happening.

'I vote no,' she says, squeezing my hand which is still holding hers. 'And Finnick would too…' Then she's back in her own world again, but my mind is made up.

'But Snow's mutts killed him,' says Johanna, trying to get through to Annie. 'And he has a granddaughter.' But she is too far gone to be reached, so I speak up.

'No,' I say. Coin looks up at me, shocked. I guess she'd been counting on me. 'Gale was right, there's been enough deaths as it is. There's nothing to confirm that Snow's granddaughter is like him. It's like the districts being punished for what their ancestors did; you can't punish these Capitol kids for what their relatives did.'

'I agree with Katniss,' says Beetee. 'Too much blood has been shed.'

I cover my smile, not wanting to openly offend Coin.

'Well a majority has been reached,' huffs Coin. 'The Games will not happen. I will come back to you with other suggestions of how to deal with the traitors. Haymitch, do you have anything to say?'

'I'm with the Mockingjay,' grunts Haymitch. 'As always.'

I smile a small smile. I can always count on Haymitch.

'You're dismissed.' Coin says, tight-lipped.

I stand up and start to leave.

'Not you, Everdeen,' she adds.

Gale walks over to me and whispers in my ear: 'I'll be right outside.'

Peeta shoots daggers at Gale from where he is still sat around the table. Everyone has gone except Peeta.

'That means you, too, Mellark,' Coin almost growls.

'I'm staying,' says Peeta, his face hardening.

'No. You're not,' responds Coin. 'If you really want, you can wait outside with Hawthorne.'

Later I would giggle at how much Coin can see through me, but at the time it terrified me.

Peeta attempts to storm out of the room, but he just ends up looking like a stroppy toddler. I fight the urge to laugh, as now really isn't a good time to start giggling.

'Sit down, Katniss,' Coin gestures to two more comfortable chairs at the edge of the room. I sit down warily, not entirely comfortable with the situation.

'So,' Coin begins. 'You killed Snow.'

'I killed Snow.'

**I'm having a bit of writers block in terms of Katniss' conversation with Coin, so if you've got any ideas that would be a great help! So, the next chapter might be a while in the making, sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I struggled to write this chapter, but I read one of Ceylon205's Moments one shots about Coin and Peeta, which inspired me. I also found inspiration from god knows where and now have a plan for the next couple of chapters. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all think!**

**Thank you EStrunk, HopeNeverDies, jenna2468 and PeetaMellark'sKatniss. Nice to see a couple of new reviewers as well as some regulars! Please review this chapter too!**

'Why?' asks Coin.

'Because he killed thousands of innocent children, it's his fault Rue died. It's his fault we had to rebel, therefore it's because of him that Finnick, Boggs, Pollux and the others died. Because he was an evil man who has a room with the photos of all the children he has killed, on the walls.' I said, feeling like I had finally justified, to myself, why I killed Snow.

'I see,' Coin replies cryptically. I don't understand this woman one bit.

'Why did you send Peeta to the Capitol?' I ask, already knowing the answer.

'To kill you,' she replies, honestly. 'You were becoming a problem for me, and I knew you could still serve your purpose as the Mockingjay, dead. But it seems that even his hijacked brain loves you.'

I feel uneasy. Will she try to kill me now? Then I remember; Gale and Peeta are both outside. She wont try anything. At least, not this time.

'I have a proposition for you,' she says, her tone of voice changing completely. 'I want to make a deal.'

'Why should I make a deal with you?' I ask, hesitantly.

'Because I saved your sister's life.'

'What?' I shout, standing up.

'Katniss, sit down,' she says, kindly. I don't move. 'Sit down.' She says, more forcefully, so I sit.

'Primrose wanted to go to the Capitol, Katniss. She wanted to go with our medics. The medics that were killed by the bombs in the Capitol.'

I can't process the information about my sister, so I go for another angle.

'You knew the medics were going to die?'I ask, incredulously.

'Yes,' she says, and I coil back in shock.

'How?' I whisper, almost silently.

'Because I ordered them to drop the bombs, and Hawthorne made them.'

Gale made the bombs? I don't even dare ask this out loud, my world has been rocked.

'Why would you kill your own people, though? I don't understand!' I am still in shock over this all.

'To frame the Capitol. If the people who were still on the Capitol's side believed that the Capitol dropped the bombs, they would come over to our side without any trouble. It just made it easier for everyone.'

'Except the innocent kids and medics!' I'm angry now.

'Their deaths were inevitable.' I don't understand how she can be so blasé about these people that she murdered.

'No. They weren't,' I almost spit at her. 'Why did you save Prim anyway? If you hate me so much, then why didn't you just send her to her death?' I think back to the deal she mentioned earlier, whatever it's going to be; if I don't obey, she'll kill the ones I love and then she'll kill me.

'She's a sweet girl. It's not her fault she's an Everdeen, she didn't choose to be associated with you, unlike some.' I instantly think to Gale. 'So I decided to spare her life.'

I thank Prim's kind nature, as it really did save her life.

'So this deal?' I ask, now wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

'Ah yes,' she says, infuriatingly calm and relaxed. 'I'll keep it simple. If you do everything I ask and don't cause any trouble, I'll let you and the others live. If you don't, I'll kill them one by one and make you watch.' A malicious smile creeps onto her face. 'Then I'll torture and kill you, n i c e a n d s l o w l y.'

'Okay, it's a deal.' I say, standing up to leave.

'Oh, just so you know,' she calls after my back. 'I'll soon be telling all District 13's residents to move to other Districts as 13 is no longer needed. But I'll need you to stay somewhere I can keep my eye on you.'

'Okay,' I say, and walk out of Command, straight into Gale.

'Katniss,' he says, taking in my set jaw and glazed over eyes. 'Are you okay?'

That's when Peeta emerges from behind Gale. I don't want to see either of them right now.

'I'm fine,' I say, stiffly. 'Just leave me alone, Gale.' I begin to walk away, until someone grabs my arm; it's Peeta. I flinch.

'Go back to the hospital, Peeta,' I say, sternly. 'And stay away from me.'

'But –' Peeta begins, but I'm already several metres away from him.

I look behind me, just before I turn the corner, only to see Gale and Peeta looking back at me, with confused expressions on their faces.

I sprint the rest of the way back to the compartment I share with my mother and sister, hoping more than anything that they're there when I get there.

I smile when I open the door and see Prim sat on her bed with Buttercup and mother sat on a chair, reading. I run straight to Prim and engulf her in a hug, almost squashing Buttercup in the process.

'I'm so glad you're you, Prim,' I whisper in her ear. 'I'm glad you're not me, and I'm glad that you're obedient and you do what you're told and...' I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

'Katniss, you're squishing me!' squeals Prim, wriggling out of my suffocating embrace.

'Have you gone a bit crazy, Katniss?' she grins at me.

'No,' I smile, nudging her shoulder gently.

'I've got to go to lessons now,' she says, scrunching up her nose in disgust. 'See ya later!'

It's then that I know; I will do anything to keep that little girl alive. Anything at all.

'Katniss,' murmurs my mother, patting the seat beside her. 'Come here a minute.' I walk towards her hesitantly and sit down next to my mother.

'Peeta's been asking after you,' she says dreamily.

'I know,' I reply.

'He loves you Katniss, they both do. You need to choose: this is hurting them both, more than you realise.'

I'm shocked. I had no idea my mother knew all of this.

'How...?' I begin, only to be interrupted:

'Katniss, I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone...'

After half an hour of listening to my mother talking; about Gale, Peeta, me, Prim, I am feeling much more relaxed.

I love you, Mum,' I whisper for the first time since my father died, and she pulls me into a tight hug and whispers:

'Everything is going to be okay.'

**Review pleaseeeeeeee! **

**Ooh, what do you think will happen to Coin? Who knows...I do! You'll just have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, but I have my GCSE (majorly important!) exams in five weeks, so revision kinda had to be more important than this! Thanks go to PeetaMellark'sKatniss, iluvdinos, jenna2468, Zelda12343 and HopeNeverDies for reviewing! I've had more response to that last chapter than ever! **

I try to keep my head down in the rest of our time in 13 and it works, for the most part. Peeta doesn't try to speak to me, but then he's always good at respecting my needs. Also, I manage to avoid Gale until the day before we leave 13. I'm walking back to my compartment after dinner when he literally walks right into me.

I'm already walking away before he's gathered himself, not wanting to speak to him, at all.

'Katniss,' he says, catching hold of my arm as I try to walk away from him.

'Gale,' I sigh, now knowing that this confrontation is unavoidable.

'Woods?' he asks, echoing my thoughts exactly.

'I'll just get my coat,' I reply. 'I'll meet you in five!' I call after him as I head towards my compartment.

I walk towards my compartment, contemplating not going to the woods. But I know I've got to speak to Gale, as I don't know when I'll next see him.

I rush to my compartment, grabbing my jacket and walking out to the edge of the woods. Thankfully I don't come across anyone else on my short journey.

When I reach 'the spot', Gale is already there, seemingly deep in thought. I sit down and wait for him to speak.

'I'm sorry,' he says, after a silence that seems to last forever.

'What for?' I ask, my head full of all the things I've done wrong that I should be apologising for.

'The bombs...' Gale replies, my mind flashing back to when Coin told me that my sister could have been killed by said bombs.

'You didn't know,' I say, kindly. 'You didn't, did you?' I grow more nervous as he stays silent. 'You didn't know that Coin was going to use them in that way, did you?'

'Sort of,' he replies, my heart crashing through the forest floor. 'I knew she was going to use them in Capitol. She said something about getting people on our side, but I didn't ask too many questions.' He looks ashamed.

'Why not?' I ask, confused as to why Gale, the most sensible person I know, would just 'go along' with something that Coin, of all people, was masterminding.

'I was scared,' he mutters, so quietly that I think I've misheard him. Gale, scared? That doesn't happen. I shake my head, too much has changed. Gale continues: 'I know she's not your biggest fan' – understatement of the year – 'and she knows how I feel about you, so I guess I was worried that if I didn't do what she asked, she'd hurt you. Or my family.' He adds quickly.

'Like Snow...' I mumble; more to myself than anyone else.

'What?' he asks, concerned.

'Another time,' I say dismissively, wanting to stick to the subject in hand.

'Prim-could-have-been-killed-by-your-bombs,' I blurt out, needing to tell Gale what I've wanted to tell someone for weeks.

Gale looks like I've slapped him in the face.

'I'm so sorry,' Gale garbles, 'I had no idea...'

This is wrong, this is all wrong. Gale is the strong one, yet I seem to have broken him.

'If Coin hadn't made her stay here...' I mutter, not wanting to think about that eventuality.

'Thank God she did,' Gale says, seeming more composed yet deep in thought at the same time. 'I've got to go,' he finally says, unsurprisingly; Gale has always been of few words.

I watch him as he walks away, wondering where I should go. To see Annie, I finally decide. I've been spending a lot of time with Annie in the last few weeks, since I've been avoiding Peeta and Gale. She really isn't as mad as everyone thinks she is – and I think being pregnant has helped her stay grounded. I can talk to her about everything, and I've even felt the baby kick. I'm going soft, it's magical, I still don't want kids though.

I arrive outside Annie's compartment in two minutes, but she's not there. Weird, I think. Oh well, I'll go see where Prim is.

The next morning I'm woken with a jolt by my mother shouting my name and shaking me.

'Katniss, wake up!' she yells. 'It's Annie!'

I sit upright almost immediately; I should've known something was up when she wasn't in her compartment last night.

'Where is she?' I ask, tugging the nearest clothes on.

'The hospital,' she replies as we rush out of the compartment and towards the hospital.

Arriving at District 13's hospital I'm filled with relief to hear what I assume is a baby crying.

'You could have told me she's had the baby,' I mumble at my mother. 'I was worried.'

When we were deciding where to go when we leave 13, both me and Prim had already decided we didn't want to go back to 12. With a new President, and New Panem, we wanted a new home too.

It didn't take much persuading for mother to realise that there are just too many bad memories in 12. What _was_ difficult, was deciding where to live instead. I was set on going to District 4 with Annie, even before the baby was born. Mother wanted to go to District 3, where they're building a new hospital. Prim, on the other hand, wanted to live in District 6, commonly known as the 'gardening' district – it's full of plants and flowers, of course Prim wants to live there.

In the end, it's Annie who clinches it. Prim seems to bond with the baby before it's even born, and mother seems to want to mother Annie _and _the baby.

If they weren't already sold on District 4, the baby's birth means that mother and Prim will follow Annie and Finnick Junior anywhere.

A few weeks after we're settled in four, I receive a letter from Coin. It's inviting (well, summoning) me to Capitol for an 'awards ceremony' for the 'heroes of the rebellion'. Annie and Prim insisted I go, so we all journeyed to Capitol together, even baby Finn. Now that District-to-District travel is allowed, the trains are busy. It seems as though the whole of Panem is heading to Capitol to celebrate their rebel heroes.

Reaching the Capitol, I'm whisked away to the penthouse that me and the other 'heroes' are staying in. I give Prim, Annie and my mother quick hugs and tell them that I'll see them later at the ceremony.

In the penthouse, I avoid Peeta and Gale, staying with Johanna Mason and Beetee instead, until I'm dragged off to be prepped for the ceremony. I daydream to forget about every hair on my body being painfully ripped out, wishing that this is the last time I have to go through this.

After being primped and plucked to within an inch of my life, I find myself alone in the penthouse with Peeta. I know I may not have many more opportunities to speak to him (as he now lives in 12, still running his families bakery), so I walk over to him, and sit down on the seat next to him, waiting for him to hear what he has to say.

'I won't pressure you, Katniss,' he says, his head in his hands. 'I'll always love you, but I'll respect any decision you make.'

I put my hand on the side of his face, using it to lift his head so I can see his face.

'I care about you, Peeta, I really do. I just need to sort out my life at home before I can do anything else.' I see a glimmer of hope In Peeta's eyes – he really must have given up on me before today. 'When I know, you'll be the first person I call.'

Peeta tugs me into a tight embrace, which shocks me, but I let him hold me, until I hear a cough. Haymitch. I move away from Peeta and see our mentor smiling at us.

'C'mon kids,' he says, 'It's time to go.'

I resist making a sarcastic comment and begin to follow Haymitch out. Just then, the phone rings. Peeta answers it. He says 'yes' a few times then puts the phone down.

'I've got to go somewhere first,' he says, distantly, 'I'll see you two there.'

Once we arrive, I'm shocked to see that the ceremony is being help in the same place as all other Capitol 'required viewing' has been – interviews, Quell announcements, the whole lot.

I spot mother, Prim and Annie in the front row (Finnick Jr. Is being looked after by, weirdly, Johanna, who refused to attend the ceremony) as I take my seat in what used to be one of the tributes interview seats, up on the stage. I notice my mother has a rather large bag on her lap, and I wonder what is in it, but the thought quickly passes when President Coin walks out.

Most of the ceremony passes without anything monumental happening. Mine and Gale's names are called at the same time, and we walk up to the podium together. I kneel down to receive the 'Mockingjay Medal' from Coin.

And that's when I hear the screams.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I know that chapter wasn't that great, it's a bit of a filler preparing you for the next chapter/rest of the story. I don't know when I'll next be updating, because my exams are in five weeks. I'll try and upload the next chapter at some point in the next month or so, as it is a good one (and I have started to write it as I'm quite excited to get your reactions!) but otherwise it'll be about 10 weeks till the next chapter, as my exams finish on 17****th**** June.**

**If I get more reviews I may be more inclined to write the next chapter a bit faster **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'll be honest with you guys, I finished this chapter last Wednesday (13****th****). I was just so excited to write it! But I wanted to build the suspense a bit and give you guys chance to hazard a guess at what might happen! Before you shoot me, I HAVE been revising too, but I have to have breaks some time! Thanks go to EStrunk, anonymous, iluvdinos, jenna2468, PeetaMellark'sKatniss and TeemGaleSoIGetPeeta for reviewing! I'd love more reviews pleaseeeeeeee! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, I'll be back at the end...**

It's as if everyone around me has disappeared. At first, they're the screams of those who died for the rebellion; Finnick, Mags, Pollux, Messalla, Boggs...I'm seeing their deaths replayed in my head.

And then I'm back in the arena, the screams those of the other tributes; Rue, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Glimmer...and it's my fault they're all dead, they died so that I could live...they died in order for me and Peeta to live.

Then I think about the tributes in Snow's 'tribute room'. Then I'm in their arenas, hearing the screams of unknown tributes, teenagers who will never get to live out the rest of their lives, they died because of the Capitol's stupid Games.

Then I'm back in my own memories, Snow lying on the floor in front of me dead, screams echoing around me, from the children, the medics. But this time Prim's there, and she's burning, and all I can do is just stand, rooted to the spot.

I'm back in 13, at the hospital. There's a baby crying, but Annie is lying lifeless on a hospital bed, white as a sheet, gone to join Finnick in the land of the dead...

The screams are those of my father...and Gale's father, in the mines, with no way to escape and no way of ever getting back to their families. And my mother is there, outside the mines, with me and Prim, waiting for them to come back, but they don't...and I hear my mother's pained screams as she realises he's never coming back...

...I'm jolted back into reality by Gale pulling me to the floor and covering me with his body. I'm still unaware of what's going on, and what the screams were for.

But then I see Peeta, up on the balcony...and my heart sinks. He's holding a gun, and it's pointing straight at me.

Snow's words fill my mind: '_she wants you dead and won't think twice about using him...'_

Peeta's POV

Katniss Everdeen is a mutt. She must be killed in order to keep Panem safe. If only I could get a clean shot at her...

?'s POV

I can see the boy. I saw him before anyone else noticed him. I'm prepared for him.

He's going to kill Katniss. I can see it in his eyes...and in that he is pointing a gun at her head. I won't let him, I've always protected her, and I will continue to do that.

It's a shame, he's a sweet boy – I pull back my bow – but _I would do anything to protect my daughter._

Katniss' POV

Gale has pulled me behind him, to protect me. People are screaming and Peeta is clearly trying to get a clear shot at me.

And then he's falling, arrow sticking out of his chest. I turn back to the audience to see who fired the shot...

Peeta's POV

I've failed. The mutt lives and I'm about to die. But, no. Coin said that she will die no matter what, and I did my best.

I'll die happy knowing that she will die for what she did...

Katniss' POV

My mouth drops open. Stood in front of me, bow in hand, staring with a steely expression towards Peeta's body (Peeta's body? I'll process that later) is _my mother._

I barely have time to consider this when Gale yells: 'Katniss, move!'

But this time I'm ready. I jump up, seeing Coin pointing a gun towards me, whilst pulling the knife from my thigh-holster.

Standing off with Coin, I feel the presence of Gale and my mother on either side of me.

And it all happens fast: Coin steps forward, I throw my knife and drop to the ground and roll; Gale and mother follow suit.

I see Coin's limp body drop to the ground and I step up to the podium.

'I think we should all go home,' I mumble into the microphone. 'The danger has gone now.'

I don't wait around to see the aftermath of my words. I catch the eyes of Gale, my mother, Prim and Annie and we walk back to the hotel to collect Finn and go home.

I see that Annie is shaking and I curse myself for not realising how what just happened would affect her. I squeeze her hand and give her a small hug, feeling the tension releasing from her body.

I grab Prim's hand with my other hand, pleased to be away from the scene of both Peeta and Coin's deaths.

'Peeta's dead,' I gasp.

Gale looks over at me, despairingly. Prim and Annie release my hands and speed up to walk with my mother.

Gale wraps his strong arm around my shoulders and we walk in silence; the silence speaking more words than we ever could.

Gale's POV

There's so many things I could say to Katniss, but right now she just needs me to be here for her. I should think that now Peeta's gone, she will choose me, but I don't – I know she loves him and she has to mourn him first.

Katniss was my friend first, and always will be.

We all go back to the hotel where Annie, Prim and Katniss' mother are staying. But as there isn't a train 'till morning, we all decide to get some sleep. Katniss, naturally, wants to be close to the ones she loves tonight – especially after what's happened, so I stay too.

I'm sat on the hotel balcony when she appears, looking pained and older than she ever has.

'Can you...stay with me?' she asks nervously. 'Nightmares...'

I nod.

Katniss' POV

The nightmares are horrible. They're of my first Games, but Peeta is the hijacked version of himself; leading the Careers to me and attacking Rue. The worst part was fighting with Peeta, after Caesar changed the rule back.

Peeta used to keep the nightmares away, so I hope that Gale will too, because every waking moment I see Peeta's dead body, lifeless with an arrow through his heart. It's almost as bad as the nightmares.

**So a lot of you will probably hate me for this chapter, but I've seen too many soppy Katniss/Peeta fics I just had to do something different! Please please review and tell me what you think, as this is the first major event in the fic I really want to know what my loyal readers (and 4 or 5 loyal reviewers) thought of it! **

**Just a couple of review replies;**

**jenna2468 – yes I am british haha!**

**EStrunk – I have been revising! Regarding the baby, I may feature him and Annie more as the story goes on, I'll just have to see...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Another chapter for you here! I'm afraid it'll be the last chapter till after 17****th**** June, as my exams start in two weeks! But once they're all over, I'll be updating very often! Thanks go to; EStrunk, iluvdinos, HopeNeverDies, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta and MsRSX(nice to see a new reviewer) for reviewing! I was expecting a few more reviews especially as I killed off Peeta! Well here's Chapter 7, enjoy as it's my last offering for the next 6 or 7 weeks, sorry!**

The next morning, we take the first train back to District 4. Everyone is feeling subdued and we don't talk much.

The others have just gone for lunch, so it's just me and my mother sat on the seats in our small room. I walk over to sit on the sofa next to her, wrapping my arms around her slender form.

'You saved my life,' I whisper, curling up affectionately next to my mother.

'Just doing my job,' she murmurs. 'Protecting you...'

'Your job?' I ask, confused about her choice of words.

'Katniss,' my mother says seriously, sitting up. There's something I've been meaning to tell you.' She pauses, seeming reluctant to say it.

'Go on...' I prompt.

'It's about your father.' She says.

I stiffen and my mother senses it. She continues:

'He knew the rebellion was coming, Katniss, even before you and Prim were born. Before we got married, he taught me how to use a bow and arrow, and how to throw knives. Once you were born, everything changed. Your father started working in the mines, which he knew was dangerous – so he made me promise I would look after you if anything happened to him. He was even more persistent in this after Prim was born.' She sighs. 'Every day, before he left for work, he would whisper in my ear: "Don't forget the promise." And I never did.'

'But after he died...?' I ask, confused.

'I messed up,' she confessed. 'I never really thought that anything would happen to him. I know I've not been there for you, and I've not been there to protect you, but I couldn't let Peeta kill you. I'm sorry for shooting him, I know how much you care for him.'

'It's okay, I say honestly. 'You did what you had to do, and if you hadn't, I'd be dead.'

She smiles and squeezes my hand.

'You kept your promise,' I say, comfortingly.

'And your father would be proud of you – he always hated what Capitol did to the District-people, and he would be proud of you for leading the rebellion, Katniss. He's looking down on you, smiling.

I smile at my mother, feeling reassured as to my participation in the rebellion, knowing that my father would be proud of me and finally feeling some sort of mother-daughter connection with my mother. I curl up next to her as we near District 4 and the others begin to reappear.

When we're back in District 4, I spend most of my time swimming. It helps me clear my head, and it means I can cry without anyone noticing.

I mostly cry for Peeta; for the boy with the bread. The innocent, gentle boy who Snow destroyed and the weapon that Coin didn't hesitate to use.

I cry for myself, too. I don't know what to do without Peeta, and I don't know what to do about Gale either. I care about him, but do I love him? I couldn't imagine him with anyone else, and I don't want anyone else.

I'm not making any decisions. I'm mourning Peeta and trying to decided what on earth to do with my life now; I'm only 18, yet it feels like I've lived out most of my life already.

One evening, after I come in from the sea, there's a message on the notepad, in Annie's hasty scrawl. It says:

_Katniss,_

_Paylor rang, needs to speak urgently. Ring 07892837692._

_x_

At this point, I'm too tired to have a sensible conversation, so I walk further into the house, to the kitchen, to find my family...

We're living in Annie and Finnick's old house in the Victor's Village. It's got three bedrooms: me and Prim share one; mother, Annie and the baby, another and Gale the third. I think Gale has decided to stay here for now, who knows where he'll go in the future.

The next morning, I call Paylor before heading to the sea, to think about what she said.

President. I roll the word around my tongue, President.

President Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen, President of New Panem. It's just not right. That's why I'm going to tell Paylor that I can't do it...

'HEADS UP!' I hear a shout, and duck under the water.

As I resurface I see Gale opposite me, smiling at me like a little boy who's just been given a puppy.

'Hey,' he says, still grinning.

'Hi,' I say, unsure if I like my watery territory being invaded, even if it is only by Gale.

'I just spoke to Paylor,' Gale says, changing the tone of the conversation immediately.

'I can't do it Gale, I won't,' I whisper.

'Katniss, do you know why I like having you around?' Gale says, completely ignoring my comment. 'You inspire me.' He continues, not waiting for a response. 'No matter what happens, you keep going – and you always seem to know what to do: when Prim was reaped, you volunteered straight away; you survived in the arena – both times; you weren't afraid to eat the nightlock berries, even though you knew you'd die; you headed the rebellion – Katniss, you're my hero! Whenever I've doubted what I'm doing, I ask myself what you would do...'

I'm staring at him, open-mouthed, wondering where all this is coming from when he hits me with something else.

'That's why you've got to do it, the election-'

'I can't, I-'

'Yes you can. There's nothing to say that Paylor won't win, but you would be a great President. You know what it's like to be mistreated by others, more than anyone, so you would know more than anyone what the people need. You care. And that's why I love you...'

**Now review pleaseeeeeee! Next chapter should be up 18****th**** June!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I've not updated for months! I think I got a bit distracted after my exams last summer and I basically forgot about it all! Thanks to BeeIncarnate for subscribing to my story, as the email kind of reminded me that my fanfic exists! So here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**

'I love you.' I. Love. You.

That's what Gale said. He loves me and I can't say it back. There's silence for a few too many seconds, until Gale breaks it by flicking water at me and yelling 'race you to the house!' as he jets off towards the shore.

It's a week to the day since Paylor called me, and I've finally made a decision about the election. The phone rings at exactly nine and I stand by the phone for several moments before picking it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Katniss, it's Paylor. Have you decided?'

'Yes, I'll do it.'

'Great! Well I've got to go, there's still plenty that needs organising before the Campaigns start. I'll see you in Capitol on Monday?'

'I'll be there.'

'Bye, Katniss.'

'Bye.'

Three days left, to figure out how I'm going to deal with a Presidential Campaign that mirrors my Victors Tour, but that wasn't on my mind.

I've been avoiding Gale, and it's been harder than I thought it would be. I've been milling around 4 since Paylor's first phone call, wondering what to do about everything, and he's still not decided what to do about anything. The house is the worst; there's not enough room for me to avoid him, and the glances across the table just make me feel guilty.

My last few days of freedom in 4 are hard, I don't know what to do with myself, but I know that I need to speak to Gale before I leave for Capitol. The only question is when and how to I get him on his own for long enough to talk, and what would I even say? I still don't know whether I could tell him I love him back, and that's clearly what he wants to hear.

Meanwhile, Annie has asked me to be baby Finn's godmother when he gets christened in a few months, and I've been spending a lot of time looking after him whilst Annie has been at work. She's much better now, and she's teaching the kindergarten class at the main school in 4 – she likes knowing that she's teaching the children of the rebellion, the first generation to be truly free from The Hunger Games.

Finn is an angel, and probably the only child I will ever have an affinity with; I've spent time with him in the water, and it's clear he's Finnick's son. He loves being surrounded by water, and although he can't swim yet, I know he'll swim before he can walk. He's only a few months old, but I know he'll be a wonderful man when he grows up, and I know Finnick would be proud.

On my last day before the start of the Presidential Campaigns, me and Finn are on our daily swim, when I feel a tug at my foot from under the water and I start. Gazing down through the clear liquid, I can't see any explanation for it, but then a dark mop emerges from the depths of the sea. Gale.

'Hey gorgeous,' he coos, and I look at him, bewildered. 'Are you swimming?'

'Er, yeah...' I reply, still confused.

'Oh, I was talking to...' he mumbles, gesturing at Finn.

'Oh, I see,' I smile, giggling nervously. I hesitate, and then continue: 'I think we need to talk Gale, and probably on dry land.'

He nods. 'Come on little man, let's goooo whooooooosh.' Gale grins, as he sweeps Finn up out of his inflatable ring, and carries him to the shore.

I follow them, smiling as Finn's gurgling giggle crosses the waves to me, wondering how it's possible for a child to be born out of all the hatred and pain of the rebellion, yet be so ridiculously happy all the time. I think he gives me hope that things really are changing, for the better, and it helps me to see that despite the deaths caused by the rebellion, they didn't die in vain. I just wish Finnick had lived to meet his beautiful son.

As Gale sits on the edge of the pier, he props Finn up on his lap and he gurgles happily, grinning toothlessly in my direction, his piercing blue eyes meeting mine. I sit down next to them, and wait a moment to see what Gale decides to say.

'I know I said I love you, and I know that it scares you, but just so you know, there's no pressure from me at all. You don't have to say it back now, or ever, I just wanted you to know how I feel, so you know where I stand. I know you still need time to mourn him.'

'To mourn Peeta, you mean. It's okay, you can say his name, I've mourned him for months now, and I'm not about to move on totally and forget him, but I understand his how his mind was in the end, and I knew it was going to be him or me.'

Gale is silent for more than a moment, and then he wordlessly slips his arm around my damp shoulders and holds me close to him, the only sound between us being Finn's contented gurgling as he balances on Gale's knees.

'Shall we go back to the house?' he finally asks, 'You've still got to pack for tomorrow.'

I smile and nod, still surprised at how well Gale seems to know me, picking up Finn as we both turn towards land and walk back to the house, hand in hand.

**So I know that chapter was really short, but I wanted to get something written so you guys had something to read as I've not written anything for months! I won't be updating really frequently, but I'll probably write something like a chapter a month! :)**

**Oh and thank you to EStrunk, iluvdinos, TeamGeSoIGetPeeta and teamgale143 for reviewing my last chapter, and for anyone who's interested, I got 6A*s and 4As in my exams last summer! xx**


End file.
